Liebe und Eifersucht
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Master has a surprise for the Rovers,his goddaughter as a new helper and a new rover Shadow.Blitz gets suddenly interested in the new member which wakes a strange feeling in Colleen who looks at the new female as rival in many ways. Rating will change...
1. A new Rover

A/N: so guys I got a bit nostalgic after I found some episode on youtube. Well I haven't used her since I was nine… Hope that you will like it…

I. A new Rover

* * *

It was a normal day in April as a man walked through the streets of Memphis, face hidden from a black shall and hat. The figure suddenly stopped in front of a big house, ringing the bell four times before the massive gate which hid what lay behind it. The figure waited in silence as the door opened revealing a young woman around twenty.

"Otooji Will?" she asked unsure.

"You have grown since I last saw you Kai." The figure said warmly.

"I was only three at that time, but come now inside." She said smiling and allowed the man entrance.

Walking up to the gigantic Japanese stile building they entered and sat down together in the living room.

"How have you been, otosan and I thought that you were nai." She said.

"I know and I have nearly died, but I'm still alive. I'm sorry for your father dear…"

"Thank you, so what did you do in those years." She said, as if knowing something.

"That wasn't a question…" he said softly.

"Yes, I remember the times when you and otosan were working on that project which changed Muzzle…is he alright?" she asked suddenly shocked.

"Yes, he is alright and…" at that he allowed himself a smile. "You were always an intelligent girl." And with that he took shall and hat down, showing her what become out of him.

"I see now…" she said after a little shock.

"I name myself Master now."

"Shishou?" she asked confused as suddenly the door was pushed in and a black medium sized raven black dog walked inside. "Oh you remember Shadow?" she asked while the dog rested her head on her master's leg.

"That little groenendael pup you found injured on the street?" Master asked smiling as he looked at the dog.

"Yes she is it." Come the reply from the blackhead.

"Hm…Kaida, I have continued with my researches, which were taken from me by a list and used for evil, I have created the Road Rovers, and this is why I'm here."

"You want to ask me for help." She said knowing her father's study time friend.

"Yes, with your knowledge if we don't know how to continue and Shadows…"

"You want to transform her?"

"Don't worry Kai, nothing can happen to her, you have my word."

"I trust you otooji William." She said and stood up.

* * *

Sometime later in the base of the Rovers stood the whole group excited in the room.

"What do you think will be Master's surprise?" asked Hunter excited.

"I bet it is a new super machine."

"Mnf wuf wuf…"

"No Shag, I don't think that it will be food."

"Boys stop it now and be patient." Said the only female of the group.

Suddenly the door opened revealing Master and Professor Hubert together with an unknown woman.

"My dear Rovers this is my goddaughter professor Kaida Matoko, she will help us out sometime with her knowledge. And Kaida these are Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Shag and Exile." He said while pointing at each Rover.

"Ohayo gozaimas." She said while bowing.

"Wow so she was the surprise" Hunter said.

"Not fully Hunter-kun, beside m will someone also help your group who come with me." The young woman said and turned her head backwards. "Shadow, komu douzo." She said.

"Hai…" come a soft reply.

Every gaze turned to the door from which behind they could now clearly hear the echoes from nearing steps. After some minutes opened the door carefully, and most of the Rovers nearly chocked on they own breaths. There in the door stood a beautiful female gardendale with shining ebony black fur, lean and well formed body and glinting amber eyes.

"Rovers, this is Shadow the new member of our team." Master said.

"Ohayo gozaimas, I'm happy to meet you." Shadow said smiling.

"Hello I'm Hunter, if you wan I caa….thumpf…" and Hunter flew over the heads of his friends and crashed against the wall.

"Uhm…gomen, this is a sort of reflex…" Shadow said.

"Erm…Kaida…" come it from Master.

"Gomen, I often showed her material arts and well the use of a katana…" the young woman said.

"Erm…now I know why you had two katanas with you today."

"Well…Hunter are you ok?" Exile asked while looking at the wall which was now mustering a nice hole in it with Hunter's legs hanging out of it.

"Ye…yes mommy…." Come the faint voice as the golden retriever sat up weakly, but fainted again making the husky sweatdropp.

"Ok, you are not ok pall…"

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so this was the first chapter… 


	2. A new rival

A/N: thank you for everyone who reviewed the story…

II. A new rival?

* * *

After getting Hunter back to normal were the Rovers let alone to get to know each other better while Master showed Kaida around the base.

"You know that that was a rather impressive throw?" asked Hunter, but this time was he careful when nearing her.

"Arigatou, and gomen again for that." She said apologically.

"Erm…what did you say?" asked Hunter while rubbing the back of his head.

"She mixes her English with Japanese." Said Colleen who stared at the newcomer with a strange expression.

"Hai, my shishou and me are from Japan." She said smiling at the other female.

"Ah…and what were the three things you said?" Exile asked in his usual Russian accent.

"Ah, _arigatou _means _thank you, gomen-sorry, hai-yes _and _shishou _simply means master." Shadow explained.

"Ah I see."

Suddenly the elevelator door opened and in hopped the last member of the rowers, still bound down, but rather happy.

"Hey Muzzle." Greeted Hunter, but the other ignored him and the others.

"Nisan!" Shadow said happily as she walked up to the other hugging him. "Temae shisen taishita." She said and Muzzle gave a happy loud while nodding his head.

"You two know each other?" Blitz asked a bit confused.

"Hai, since I was a koinu." She said.

"Aha…" was the reply.

"So Shadow what are your abilities?" asked Colleen suddenly as she stepped forth.

"Ah my abilities?" she asked a bit confused the other female seemed to not fully like her she could tell that by looking in her eyes.

"Yes, we can test them in a fight you against me." She said and the boys dropped they jaws.

"Erm…Colleen…she is new and…"

"Not now Hunter." She growled. "_I don't like her…"_

"Wow…Hunter is right calm down…"

But everyone was ignored and soon stood the two female Rovers in front of each other. It was agreed that first they would only use material arts and if that doesn't decide will both take the trainings road which had rather many traps. Exile was the judge in both.

"Colleen-san I will not hold cack because that would go against my meiyo." She said.

"I will also not hold back."

"If everyone is ready then at my sign…three, two, one fight!"

And with that both begun to charge at each other and started fighting with changing dominance.

"Wow…I'm starting to get frightened by them…" said Blitz while hiding behind Shag who whimpered in approval.

"I would really like to know why Colleen doesn't seem to like her." Hunter asked while said female was thrown to the ground.

"Must be such a female dominance thing." Said Exile while watching the fight.

After twenty minutes the fight was broken up because both seemed to be similarly strong. That meant that now they would go to the second place where Shadow suddenly took out two katanas.

"And again at my signall…go!"

And both female started with Colleen clearly in leading till even if she nearly tripped in shock when by the falling boulders part of the route Shadow's twin swords went through the boulders like a hot knife through butter. Colleen was still leading when they reached the last part of the rout which lead through ten swinging pendles which could even cut iron with ease.

"Hmm…I only need to move in the right moment." She said as she noticed Shadow stopping on the other side and putting her hands together in a strange way. _'What is she planning?'_ she asked herself, but suddenly her eyes widened as the other turned to something which perfectly matched her name…a shadow which gild through the path of pendles with ease and turning back to her normal form.

"And Shadow wins." Exile said.

"That was a great race Colleen-san, arigatou." Shadow said while bowing in front of the other who only nodded.

"Hey girls that was a great race." Hunter said as they run up to the two.

"Yes I was really impressed." Blitz said while standing beside Shadow.

"Thank you Blitz-kun."

"You were great Colleen." Hunter said and the other smiled at him.

"Thanks Hunter."

"So as long as the others chat would you like from me to show you around?" Blitz asked suddenly.

"Arigatou." And with that both begun to walk away side by side, not noticing the glare Colleen was sending them.

She had found a new rival to who she wouldn't lose.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: well now you know about Shadow's abilities…


	3. A new bond

A/N: Still on my story continuing and I have decided to be a bit nostalgic seeing that this story was one of my oldest fic ideas, but took a while to be started…

P.S.: erm…I will use _"italics"_ in this chapter and in later because I have not much clue about Russian, I will be fine with German so take it so that when I write a word like that then it is in Russian…thought if someone can give me they translation I would be grateful… And yes I made the name of the Russian president up seeing that we never got his actual name in the show and I don't have time looking it up with using the few leads we have got…

P.S.: Ok I found a few things useful in Russian…

III. A new bond

* * *

Both Shadow and her master were since two days members of the Road Rovers team, but it didn't seem to easy the tension between the two females in any way. The boys didn't understand what Colleen's problem was, till now had Shadow not done anything what could have upset her. They just went b what Exile had said, some female dominance thing so they decided not to interfere. As for the girls, Colleen had no clue while she didn't like the groenendael, if nothing other she should feel happy to finally have some female company in the pack, but it wasn't like that and t was driving her crazy. Shadow had similar thoughts, she personally had nothing against the collie, sure given her race's personality was she always wary about strangers, but she started warming up to the Rover. Well maybe needed Colleen some time getting used to her becoming a member of the pack.

It was a peaceful day when there were no calls from Master so could all Rovers enjoy they free time with they masters. Shadow was doing something similar as she laid by her shishou's feet while she was typing something on her laptop. Even thought they helped the Rovers out had Kai still an important job as a scientist to do and was currently working on a new project of hers. With the money she had inherited from her father was she not in need to find sponsors for her works which made things much more easier for the both of them. The sudden ringing of the phone soon broke the rhythmical sound of fingers typing on the keyboard. Standing up from her laying place walked Shadow up to the phone and grabbed it in her mouth before taking it over to her owner.

"Arigatou." Kai said at which the black dog give a little bark "Moshi, moshi, Professor Kaida Matoko speaking." the person on the other end of the line turned out to be her assistant who wanted to inform her that she should come to the laboratory because they have an interesent in they new plant project. Now such things were always good, but things always depended on for what a person would like to use the technology so she always made personal talks with the buyers before giving her allowance. "We will be there in a short while, jane." and with that she hung up before turning to Shadow. "Looks like we have a new client, so I trust you on your intuition."

The two arrived at the laboratory in a hour, the assistant a young man with Japanese heritage just like her already waited for them at the entrance. After a short greeting was the trio already on they way to the elevator, which would take them to the third floor, where the conference room was located. Reaching the door told Kai her assistant to wait, she always deled with clients alone with Shadow while her assistant was waiting outside to call the security if needed, sadly there were cases where the clients weren't too pleased about the rejection and approached with threats and other things. Thought this time as they went through the door waited a slightly pleasant surprise there.

"Dobry den professor Matoko, I'm sorry for taking up your time." the man standing between the two bodyguards.

"How can I be at your service president Dimitry."

"Straight to the point, I always admired such _women _straight to business." the man said laughing before they sat down. "And who might this be?"

"Ah, gomen this is Shadow, you could say she is my number one assistant to regard who to trust and who not." Kai replied smiling as she patted Shadow's head even thought she knew that the person in front of her could be trusted.

"I see, I usually trust Exile's intuitions more, animals never lie to us." the man said as a large husky walked out from behind the conference table.

"True" Kai replied before holding her hand out to the dog "Ohayo Exile-kun." she greeted the dog as Exile placed his paw in to her hand. "Well then we should start with our discussion." she said at which the man nodded before sending his two bodyguards out.

"It is better when people talk as _equals_ and ya don't think that there would be any danger in the room, and even if Exile is my best _bodyguard_." the president explained smiling.

"Honto." Kai replied nodding.

While they owners were discussing with each other occasionally professor Matoko needing to explain what she had said due to the fact that just like her dog, she also tended to mix English with her mother language, when the Russian President did that by accident was it no problem seeing that she had Russian as one of her Majors in collage, were the two dogs at the other end of the room holding they own conversation.

"_By sweet mother Russia, never thought to be meeting you here today girl." _Exile said to the black dog as they were sitting by the window, sure his master told him that they would be meeting with a professor today, but he never imagined her being the same woman they were introduced to three days ago.

"_Vakarimaszu, I was also slightly surprised Exile-san." _Shadow replied nodding.

"_So your __master__ always take you to meetings?" _he asked her curiously, it was not often that the Rovers had the chance to meet outside they job and when yes were most of the time they owners near so not many chances to talk.

"_Hai, Shishou always has me with her and only talks to those who vatakusi dim as not abunai." _She replied before a she looked confused at Exile who placed a paw on his nose and let out a groan like sound.

"_Girl, remind me to get Japanese-Russian dictionary." _Exile groaned at which Shadow only chuckled, well as much as she could as a normal dog.

"_Gomen ne Exile-san, I can try everything, but most of the time my mother language slips through." _

"_Know what you mean girl." _he replied nodding, even if sometimes he managed to say everything he wanted in English then his accent become to Russian thought if he remembered right had Blitz also a few times the same problem with not mixing English up with German. "_By way, what is this __project __about?" _

"_Ano, my Shishou and her mure have created a plant which needs nearly nothing, only a pot of earth, a mug of water and light by either the Ohisama and it grows immediately to an adult plant." _she explained thoughtfully.

"_I see now why my __master__ would like to be in on the __project __back in mother Russia when father Russia is really a big grump, often whole villages trapped by snow and people hunger. Thos would be life saving." _Exile said nodding.

"_Hai, my Shishou is one of the nicest ningen there are." _Shadow said proudly before her gaze turned melancholic _"Watashi, watashi, would have probably died if it weren't for Shishou." _this caught Exile fully of guard so that he even forgot to speak English.

"_What do you mean by that?"_the husky exclaimed.

"_You see my old Shishous decided to move to Miami and left me behind when I was a little pup, living on the streets of Tokyo is not kantanna. I was lucky thought, Kuroi found me and took me in, in to his mure. He was an akita so he preferred loyalty over everything in the world, watashi saw him as my Aniki and he me as his little nee-chan." _

"_Erm…what does 'Aniki' mean, you called Muzzle or something like that." _

"_Uhm…ano…both mean older brother." _

_"Ah, so you call Muzzle bratja__." _

"_Hai, I was happy in the group, we were each others nakama, but then…I really don't remember what happened only Aniki telling me to run after that I only remember pain and cold before Shishou come and brought me home." _Shadow finished explaining before she suddenly felt a paw on hers.

"_Your __master__ is a good woman girl." _Exile said before grinning _"__Now you have also this husky as your bolshoy bratja."_

"_Arigatou Exile nii-san." _Shadow said happily.

"_I will definitely need that dictionary to fully understand you girl." _Exile said while shaking his head, Shadow only grinned.

Further conversations were halted because of the sound of moving chairs signaling to the two dogs to return to they masters. After saying goodbye were both Exile and his master on they way to the hotel where they were staying while both Shadow and her master were on they way home.

_To be continued…_


	4. A new day

A/N: so here is again a new chapter…Oh and I have just noticed that little pattern in my chapter titles by this fic which I will try to continue…

P.S: Know that most of these chapters are short…

IV. A new day

* * *

It was two days after the meeting that Exile found himself again in the presence of his adopted little sistra. Dr. Sheppard had called the Rovers to himself to spend some time in they hidden base thought till now were only Muzzle, who lived there with the Master, Exile and Shadow there. Dr. Hubert was away to get some samples for his laboratory and Kai was busy working so she couldn't accompany her dog.

"Ohayo nii-san." Shadow greeted when Exile entered the large living room where she was reading.

"Privet sistra." Exile greeted back before sitting down beside her. "What are ya readin?" he asked while peering over to see the book, it looked pretty tick.

"It is an interesting book about how twisted most people can get. It is mainly about a kurasu who were abducted to a forcefully remoted sima and forced to fight and kill each other till only hito is left." Shadow explained.

"Aha, now this husky is really a happy doggy to have this dictionary." Exile said as he pulled out a Japanese-Russian dictionary and started flipping through it like mad to find the words he didn't understand while Shadow tried not to giggle at the amusing scene.

This was just the scene to which a confused Blitz walked in. the Doberman had arrived just ten minutes ago and was looking around if any of the others were already present apparently they were.

"What are you doing?" Blitz asked as he watched Exile flipping madly through the dictionary in his paws.

"Hello comrade." Exile greeted while still trying to find the words. "Uh…what was the first word again sistra?" he asked while tuning to Shadow.

"It was '_kurasu'_ nii-san." she answered before turning to look at Blitz who was still standing at the door. "Ohayo Blitz-san, okario." she greeted him.

"Erm…"

"Hey I found that one, it means _'welcome back'_." Exile exclaimed happily.

"Uhm…thanks." Blitz said still feeling slightly confused by the whole scene here, he would also need to get a dictionary later.

"Ano, what will we be doing today?" Shadow asked the two guys while tilting her head to the side which Blitz of course adorable.

"What about a nice gameski of sack." Exile suggested, Shadow nodded at this while Blitz also agreed.

"I'm one of the best in this Spiel, keiner kann mich schlagen." Blitz accounted proudly which made Shadow let out a little laugh while Exile wondered if the Doberman had noticed that he had just switched to German by the second part of his sentence.

"I will get the board." Exile said finally as he stood up from his sitting spot leaving the room only to return a few minutes later.

_An hour later… _

"Ich kann es nicht glauben! Wie…wie konnte dass nur passieren!" Blitz yelled in shock as Exile had beaten him four times in a row.

"Ano Blitz-san, doushita no?" Shadow asked worriedly, but was ignored.

"Ich habe verloren…ugh…und auch noch so kläglich…" Blitz continued to whine in German.

"Ochitsuite."

"Ich verlange eine rewange!" Blitz demanded as he thrust his fist in the air.

"Daijoubu."

"That's it!" exclaimed Exile suddenly, gaining the duo's attention.

"I'm getting after today beside this Japanese-Russian dictionary also a German one and if I'm already at it comrades also a Swish in case Shag decides to switch languages or mixes them with English." Exile said while flipping like mad through his Japanese dictionary.

"Uh…what's his problem?" Blitz asked blinking while Shadow only shrugged in confusion, neither of them noticed that hey spoke fully in they mother languages.

_To be continued… _


	5. A new feeling

A/N: Know that most of the chapters are short; but it is more then nothing…

P.S.: This story will not contain any spechefic pairings so you can feel free to see the hints…

* * *

V. A new feeling

The remaining Rovers arrived a day later due to they masters getting together for some tea and to chat about some contracts so they couldn't make it the other day.

"Yeah finally back here." Hunter said enthusiastically as he made his way with Colleen and Shag through a large hallway.

"I agree with you Huntie." Colleen agreed, but Shag noticed that she was looking around searchingly.

"It will be great to hand out for a few days, running after balls, sleeping in front of the fire…oh sorry we can do that also at home." Hunter said laughing sheepishly when they were suddenly passed by a pleased looking Exile carrying three tick books. "Hey Exile how's it waggin'…huh what are those books?" the Golden Retriever asked blinking.

"Hello comrades, these are my Japanese and German dictionaries and in the case that Shag starts to speak Swish I also got a Swish-Russian dictionary so I will understand everything now." the Husky said grinning as he left three confused canines behind.

"Well, he seems to be happy." Hunter replied shrugging while Colleen shook her head.

It was later that Colleen found her way in to the large common room, Hunter went of looking for Muzzle while Shag went to the kitchen, so she needed to go alone. Upon entering the room thought disappeared her smile when her gaze fell on the black female canine laughing softly while Blitz was whining in German about loosing the game while Exile was madly flipping through his dictionary to understand what the Doberman had said.

"I lost my mirror?" Exile asked while raising a brow before looking strangely at Blitz. "Don't be weird boy." he said.

"Ano, Exile nii-san I think you accidentally mistook _'Spigel' for 'Spiel'._" Shadow commented.

"What would I want with a mirror at the moment, I know that I'm handsome without it." Blitz commented, hands on his hips as he looked strangely at Exile.

"Uuups, sorry comrade, sistra."

"Kein Problem/ Daijoubu desu yo." the two replied in union.

"Ugh…and here we go again!" Exile exclaimed while throwing his arms in to the air before grabbing a second book from his side and flipping through it. "Hold on I have them in a minute."

"He certainly needs this vacation." Blitz said while looking over at Shadow who nodded a bit unsure, this was also the time when Colleen decided to make her presence known.

"Hello everyone!" she yelled in to the room.

"Ohayo Colleen-san." Shadow greeted her enthusiastically, but on the inside was she fighting her annoyance about the dark nod the other gave her. _"Mou tokusan." she _thought, but still referred herself from saying something.

"Hello." was the short reply from Blitz before he turned his attention back to Shadow who was still growling on the inside, she liked to know he ground if someone had a problem with her. "Shall we play a new round?" he offered.

"Mochiron." she replied smiling.

"Dan lass uns beginnen." Blitz said excited for the first time since they become the Road Rovers ignoring Colleen which she really didn't like as strange as it sounded.

"So, how has your day been so far _Blitz_?" Colleen asked for the first time using the Doberman's actual name and not something like _'Fluffy'_, '_Blister'_ or something other just to annoy him.

"Fine." the other replied fully ignoring the use of his name.

"Grrr…" Colleen growled before sending a glare at the other female Rover as she stomped out of the room to either find Hunter or beat the crap out of a few training instruments.

"What is her problem?" Blitz asked after she left.

"Don't know comrade, usually you are the weird boy here." Exile answered from his place on the couch just as confused as Blitz.

"Maybe I should go talk with her?" Shadow asked worriedly.

"Give her some time sistra." Exile told her calmly.

"I agree with Exile, come we finish this game and after that would you like to go for a walk?" Blitz asked her smiling at which Exile tensed.

"Hai, I would like that Blitz-san." Shadow replied.

"Dah, a walk would do the three of us good." Exile said smirking at a gapping Blitz.

"But…" he tried to say, but seeing the other's eyes activating that freezing ray made him shut up and Exile to lean back with a pleased smile while Shadow only held back an amused laugh at the scene.

At the same time was Colleen mercilessly attacking one of the large punching bags inside the training room. She didn't understand what was wrong with her. Since the new female Rover appeared felt she bothered by her presence even thought the other was always helpful and polite. Was she really that used to be the only female in the pack that it bothered her that there was now also second of her gender? She felt abso-bloomin'-lutely content when Sport joined they little group for the time being when he was an important witness in a trial so could it really be that she felt her position in the group threatened? Well certainly it was not hard to notice that both her and Exile seemed to share a deeper bond as when they had met each other and Blitz was paying also more attention to her, strangely seemed the later to bother her the most.

With a new hard kick against the bag the chain broke and the sand filled leather fell to the ground with a loud _thud_ like sound.

Colleen hated to feel confused. 

_To be continued…_


	6. A new mission

A/N: Well guys there are like two or three chapters to go with this included and after that I will move on to another of my unfinished fics…

VI. A new mission

* * *

The tension between the two female canines continued on much to everyone's dismay. It got actually worrisome seeing that Hunter was scared to let the two train together because Colleen acted as if Shadow was an enemy anstead of a pack member who was not keen to let herself getting beat up because something she didn't know about so she also went out fully in they training sessions affectionately making all males cower whimpering in the corner with they tails between they legs till they were done. In other cases would they only growl at each other and mutter something under they breath when the other left the room or was out of earshot. The boys were really shocked about Colleen's vulgular mutterings while from Shadow they only heard something along the lines of _"Unzarida", "Nante hidoi hito", "Teme" _and some other words by which they also blinked when looking them up in Exile's dictionary.

Every hope that things would get settled were crushed by each day which had passed. Hunter did everything to try comfort Colleen with the problem together with Shag only to nearly get his head bitten off, thankfully would his fur hide those bruises, but no apportion either a frizzby or ball for a while. Not that Exile and Blitz had much luck in calming Shadow down, while the female Gardendale was yelling in frustration was Blitz standing with his hand up in front of her while glancing confused and nervously back at Exile who was flipping madly through the dictionary to translate what his sistra was yelling. Muzzle wasn't even trying to do something, he knew that getting to close to his little sister when angry meant you could get hurt was a good ground to try waiting till she lets out some steam, this was confirmed to him by the loud yelps coming from the dojo and the sound of wood being sliced open by metal.

With nearly all of the Rover being in medical care either because of severe cuts, bruises, bite marks, fractured ribs, frostbite – Exile missed here and hit Blitz, Hunter even had a little concussion were there only little options when the alarm come. Master felt pretty reluctant to send the two female Rover on the mission seeing that even Muzzle was hurt so he couldn't go also. Master really had no other options left as to send them and hope that both will return, he had already witnessed his goddaughter's temper one and he never wished to see it again, mostly if it should be directed against him.

So were both of them now sitting inside the Sky Rover with Colleen driving while shadow sat beside her checking the radar every two minutes in case they spot Parvo. The silence and the tension were nearly touchable inside the cockpit with neither o the two occupants sparing the other even a glance. Master had informed them that Parvo and Groomer broke inside with they cano-mutants inside an old weapon factory and stole six large boxed of rocket-launchers which they planned on selling on the Black Market. This of course could end pretty bad so was a swift acting needed. Shadow was again checking the radar, but still nothing thought she did notice the quick glare she received again from her female pack mate.

"Mou takusan." she snapped finally and returned the glare, she wanted answers and she would get them…now!

"What was that? Oh sorry I couldn't understand you there sweetie." Colleen replied in a mocking manner.

"Kiite…ugh no…listen, since I arrived were you acting like this. Doushite, I have never done anything against you."

"Well first of all don't think that it is adorable when you mix your English with Japanese…" Colleen started, but Shadow interrupted her.

"Nani? I can't help it, I grew up there." she snapped.

"Also till you come along was everything fine, but now all most of the boys can think about is you Exile and Blitz in the front."

"Well gomen that Exile nii-san's Shishou had a meeting with my Shishouu and we talked because he was also there and he offered to be my nii-san which means brother." Shadow's hands were itching for her two katanas "As for Blitz-san he I only helpful."

"Oh yeah the…" but any further talking or better arguing were halted when the sound of an explosion shook the whole jet.

While they were arguing flew the two Rovers right in to an ambush…how great.

_To be continued…_


	7. A new pact

A/N: Well then it looks like as if this will be the last chapter of the story. When I get the time the second story will get also up, that one will probably also have pairings in it…

VII. A new pact

* * *

Both female Rovers were mentally cursing themselves for being so careless as to get caught in such a weak ambush. As they were led through the gloomy hallways of the underground base by two of General Parvo's cano-mutants were both trying to come up with a plan to escape, which is easier if you can work together that is. Reaching a large room were both immediately pushed roughly in to a steel cage used for holding larger wild animals like lions, tigers or bears.

Then they were left alone.

"Grr…this wouldn't have happened if you would have staid back in the headquarters." Colleen growled at which the other turned to her.

"Nani! Nammo would have happened if kisama would just admit what your mondai is!" Shadow snapped back in full annoyance. "What have watasi done against omae! Monku iuna, mou takusan!"

"My, my, someone seemeems pretty upset there." come suddenly the voice of General Parvo. "Groomer, did you understand half of it what she said?" he asked the black haired woman in a whisper.

"Uhm…I think this is a private case." she replied, they had other things to do.

"Ah, well then now that I have these two lovely ladies also on board we can make the auction even more interesting."

"Only over my nai body will watasi become a dorei." Shadow growled at which Colleen also needed to agree. She loved her home and family and no one would dare selling her to some creep.

"But you have no word in this ladies." and with that was he already on his way out with Groomer following behind her.

Sitting so there, in the dark cage looked the chances for escape pretty bleak for the two female Rovers. Colleen was ragging her brain how to get out of the ropes around herself, sadly they may look like ordinary ropes, but they were combined with something. She tried everything, but she wasn't strong enough to break them. Struggling for another five minutes gave Colleen up and leaned herself against the cold bars of they prison. Her thoughts unwontedly glided back to her loving family which she got thanks to the Master. All those peaceful nights just laying on the carpet and listening to the book Mrs. Blair was reading to her or combing her fur. Her friends back in the headquarters. She might never see any of them again, Master with his great kindness towards them, Muzzle with his well dangerous nature, Doctor Hubert a bit strange sometimes, but really intelligent, Hunter with his way to make everyone happy and supporting, Shag with his sometimes adorable scary cat acting and great cooking skills, Exile with his comforting nature, she would even miss Blitz it was always fun annoying him. She would miss them all terribly and wished she could have spent a little bit longer time with them. Then her thoughts went suddenly to her companion and they little fight before Parvo interrupted them, she still couldn't answer fully why she disliked the black canine. Finally deciding that it might be a good idea to talk with her, this might be they last chance did Colleen turn to the other side of the cage only to notice the other trying to fumble something out of the red shahs around her waist. Unlike by her it was somewhat ticker in a way similar to that of a kimono shah.

"What are you doing?" Colleen heard herself ask.

"I made a promise to Shishou to get save back and that is what I'm about to do." Shadow said as she pushed her right knee up a bit and Colleen was sure that she saw something poking out from underneath the shahs. "Ugh…could you help me out, it is not easy to get it out and I can't do yoga any better."

Colleen nodded reluctantly, she understood that this was not a time to fight, they needed to get back home. Finally reaching the other she used her muzzle to get the thing out. She was surprised when she spotted a little sword, similar to the two katana the other used, which were now resting against the opposite wall of the room they were held in.

"Che, they only searched me for my katana, but never for my kaiken, this is a tantō pretty useful." Shadow said smirking and Colleen couldn't help herself from smirking also she had a clue what the other wanted. "So, pact for the time we get out of here?"

"Pact." she agreed.

* * *

Getting the news about the girls being captured by Parvo rushed the male part of he Rovers out of the medical room in a great dash, well there were still a few accidental trippings because either the bandages or gyps. After picking themselves up again rushed everyone to the Sky Rover and went of.

"I just hope that little sistra and Colleen are ok." Exile said nervously from his sitting spot beside Hunter.

"If that idiot has even hurt one of them then I'm going to bite his tooshies in a way that he won't be sitting for a year." Blitz growled, teeth barred.

"Comrade, I hate to say this, but I agree with the weird boy here." replied Exile as he pointed at Blitz with his thumb.

"Grrrrr…."

"Muzzle also agrees." he added.

"Don't worry I have got they signal." Hunter said before landing they vehicle in front of a large cave.

Getting out of the Sky Rover dashed the guys inside only to get the weird feeling that something wasn't eternally right in there. For example even Parvo wouldn't be so dumb to leave the halls unguarded and the silence was unnerving. Shag was already clinging to Hunter whimpering while Exile was giving strange looks to Blitz and his hands which were slowly, but surely breaking his right arm. Continuing they way for what seemed like forever hit suddenly the first sound since long they ears. Giving the signal rushed the group after Hunter, whom late will feel the ate of his swollen left leg mercilessly, reached they the doors leading to the main control room. Nodding they pushed the doors roughly open.

"Okey Parvo we…" Hunter suddenly stopped mid sentence as he saw the situation in the room. Both Groomer and Parvo were tied up and hanging down from the coiling while a large group of different dogs was growling at them, meanwhile was shadow meditating with her two katana in her lap while Colleen did her usual Tai-Chi movements.

"Ohayo mina-san" greeted Shadow as she opened her eyes.

"Hay guys." Colleen joined in as she also noticed they baffled looking friends.

"I would not have predicted this." Hunter commented while scratching the back of his head, the other's agreed at the sudden change in atmosphere between the two female Rovers.

"Stop letting you mouths hanging open, we need o get these two birdies to jail and these guys back home to they owner." Colleen said in an amused tone before turning to her collegue "Come Shadow there was this Japanese restaurant which I always wanted to try out, but I had no clue what stood on the menu."

"Hai, commind Colleen-san." Shadow replied as she walked together with the other female Rover out of the room.

"I knew this was a female thing." Exile said after a while at which the others only nodded.

_Owari _


End file.
